Omnia Vincit Amor Deutsche Fassung
by rukator
Summary: Rukato, One-Shot. In der Ich-Form aus Rukis POV verfasst, und vermutlich nicht die durchschnittliche Valentinstags-Fic.


Disclaimer: Digimon gehört nicht mir, sondern Bandai, Saban Entertainment, TOEI Animations usw. usf.

Genre: Romance

Rating: G

Couple: Rukato

A/N: Das Verfassen dieser Fic war in mehrfacher Hinsicht ein Novum für mich. Ich habe sie in der ersten Person und noch dazu aus Rukis POV geschrieben, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausgestellt hat (für all jene die es nicht wissen, ich selbst bin männlichen Geschlechts.) Außerdem ist dies mein erster Versuch einer Valentinstagsfic- die aber eigentlich eine Nicht-Valentinstagsfic ist. Was das heißt? Nun, das lässt sich wohl nur auf eine Art herausfinden, oder? ;)

R/R wie immer höchst erwünscht. Gewidmet ist diese Fic meiner Franzi-chan, die mein Engel und meine Muse zugleich ist.

**Omnia Vincit Amor: Ein Nicht-Valentinstag**

Klingeling!

Unwillkürlich verzog sich mein Gesicht ein wenig als das ebenso vertraute wie enervierende Bimmeln der altmodischen Türklingel ertönte. Dennoch, so unglaublich es auch war, führte der kleine, eher rustikal eingerichtete Laden eine beeindruckende Kollektion von Digimonkarten- auch wenn nur wenige selbst der eingefleischtesten Fans das wussten. Erwartungsgemäß war das Geschäft menschenleer- abgesehen natürlich vom Verkäufer, der hinter der Registrierkasse Stellung bezogen hatte und mich mit einem schon fast unverschämt gut gelaunten Lächeln begrüßte.

„Balsam für meine müden Augen!" quasselte er drauf los. „Einen wunderschönen Valentinstag, Fräulein Makino."

Er blinzelte mir seltsam verschwörerisch zu, ohne dass ich gewusst hätte was ich davon zu halten hatte. Ich beließ es also bei einer unverständlich dahingemurmelten Antwort und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit einigen viel versprechend anmutenden Booster-Packs.

Schon nach einer knappen Minute drehte ich mich etwas frustriert wieder herum. Zeitverschwendung. Keine der Karten, die sich momentan im Sortiment befanden, sah auch nur annähernd brauchbar aus. Trotzdem- wahrscheinlich mehr aus Gewohnheit als irgendetwas sonst- schnappte ich mir nach kurzem Überlegen ein Pack das einen Hauch besser war als der restliche Mist und warf es schwungvoll auf den Ladentisch.

Der Verkäufer hatte sein Grinsen keine Sekunde lang unterbrochen und tat es auch jetzt nicht, aber daran hatte ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Sein Beruf brachte so etwas mit sich.

„Es tut mir leid dass ich Ihnen im Moment nichts Exklusiveres anbieten kann", kommentierte er als er den Preis des Packs in die antiquierte Kasse eintippte, „aber die nächste Lieferung kommt erst am Mittwoch an. Mal wieder irgendwelche Probleme mit dem En-Gros-Versand. Und das ausgerechnet vor dem jährlichen Ansturm zum Valentinstag."

Ich warf einen bezeichnenden Blick in den nach wie vor menschenleeren Laden, war aber geistesgegenwärtig genug um nicht zu antworten. Diesen Mann in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln war die sicherste Methode den restlichen Tag endgültig zum Fenster hinaus zu werfen.

Allerdings fiel mir auf dass er nunmehr schon zum zweiten Mal den Valentinstag erwähnt hatte. Richtig, heute war der vierzehnte Februar. Der Tag an dem Menschen sich wertlosen Plunder schenkten, tote Beziehungen aufwärmten oder sich in von vornherein nicht minder tote neue Beziehungen stürzten. Kurz, ein Tag den jeder liebte.

Ich hasste ihn.

* * *

Ich war keineswegs überrascht dass ich, als ich mich nach dem Kauf zum Gehen wandte, in der Reflexion der Glastür bemerkte, dass der Verkäufer nach wie vor lächelte- wie gesagt, sein Beruf brachte das mit sich. Was mich sehr wohl überraschte- immerhin genug dass ich nicht einmal das neuerliche Klingeln der nervenzerfetzenden Türklingel bemerkte als die Ladentür erneut hinter mir zufiel- war die Tatsache, dass auf einer Bank direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite Takato und Juri saßen. 

‚Natürlich", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. ‚Valentinstag.'

Wie auf Kommando zog Juri in diesem Augenblick eine Karte hinter ihrem Rücken hervor- eines dieser billigen Dinger über die man in jedem Supermarkt stolperte- und überreichte sie Takato. Der zögerte einen Wimpernschlag lang, dann nahm er das Geschenk an sich und quittierte es mit seinem berühmt-berüchtigten Grinsen. Noch bevor ich mich mit pathologischer Neugier der Frage zuwenden konnte, ob man wohl gleich sein Gaumenzäpfchen sehen konnte, hatte Juri bereits auf ihre ganz eigene Weise reagiert.

Sie verpasste Takato einen Schmatzer auf die linke Wange.

Er sah sie für einen Moment ehrlich verblüfft an, dann geschah das was ich längst erwartet hatte: Er wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Ich selbst war nur milde überrascht.

‚Natürlich', wiederholte ich mich in Gedanken. ‚Valentinstag.'

Ich schickte mich an genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, stellte aber zu meinem Entsetzen fest dass dann die dort angestaute Tränenflüssigkeit in Tropfenform den Weg mein Gesicht hinunter einschlagen würde. Woher die kam wusste nur der Teufel selbst.

‚Was… Wieso?'

Ich konnte für den Augenblick keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Warum passierte das?

_(Ausgerechnet mir?)_ fügte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf hinzu.

Aus irgendeinem Grund begann mit einem Mal kalte Wut in mir hochzusteigen. Ich hasste den Valentinstag wirklich, ich hasste ihn wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.

_(Es liegt aber nicht am Hass, sondern am exakten Gegenteil davon- und das weißt du auch)_, mischte sich die Stimme wieder ein.

Großartig. Rätselhafte Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die noch viel rätselhaftere Sprüche von sich gaben. Es sprach alles dafür dass ich ganz schlicht und ergreifend dabei war, den Verstand zu verlieren. Dummerweise beruhigte mich das kein bisschen.

Impulsiv und völlig ohne nachzudenken fing ich plötzlich an zu rennen, weg, einfach nur weg.

„Hey! Ruki!" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir rufen- Takatos Stimme- ohne aber darauf zu achten. Und ich hörte auch nicht auf zu laufen, bis irgendwann meine Zimmertür hinter mir zuknallte.

* * *

Die Sonne war gerade dabei hinterm Horizont zu verschwinden als ich mich (in mehr als nur einer Weise erschöpft) auf meinen Futon lümmelte. Vermutlich zwitscherten draußen irgendwelche Vögel. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern darauf geachtet zu haben, aber der Tag war einfach viel zu kitschig um ohne zwitschernde Vögel auszukommen. 

Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und versuchte, wieder halbwegs zu Atem zu kommen. Eine Erklärung für meine spontane Reaktion hatte ich noch nicht gefunden. Zwar schossen mir im Nanosekundentakt Myriaden von Gedanken durch den Kopf, aber keiner davon ließ sich wirklich festhalten. Ich war, gelinde gesagt, verwirrt.

„Du bist wieder zurück?" Renamon hatte sich im Zimmer materialisiert und musterte mich mit einem schwer zu deutenden Blick.

Ich sah hoch. „Ja. Mutter und Oma?"

„Fotoshooting und Internet", antwortete mein Digimonpartner einsilbig, um dann auf dem nackten Fußboden neben mir Platz zu nehmen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Ruki? Du bist anders heute."

Ich grinste schief und humorlos. Natürlich war ich anders, die ganze Welt schien ja am gottverdammten Valentinstag durchzudrehen.

„Es ist nichts", hörte ich meine Stimme antworten, die aber seltsam fremd in meinen Ohren klang. Renamon macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu widersprechen sondern überging meine Bemerkung einfach.

„Hat es etwas mit diesem… Valinor-Tag zu tun?"

Ich musste lächeln.

„Du meinst Valentinstag. Und ich habe doch gesagt dass alles in Ordnung ist, oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß was du _gesagt_ hast", entgegnete Renamon unbeeindruckt. „Also?"

Ich seufzte. Renamons Frage war schließlich nicht unberechtigt- was zur Hölle war eigentlich los mit mir?

_(Du weißt es)_, meldete sich die Stimme wieder. _(Sag es.)_

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich stattdessen. „Ich habe Takato und Juri gesehen, das ist alles."

Ich konnte mich immer hundertprozentig auf Renamon verlassen, also fiel es mir nicht schwer davon zu erzählen. Daran zu denken seltsamerweise aber sehr wohl.

„Zusammen?" bohrte Renamon weiter nach.

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wehrte sich irgendetwas tief in mir dagegen, die Worte „Takato", „Juri" und „zusammen" miteinander zu assoziieren. Ich nickte nur stumm.

_(Sag es.)_

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass an diesem Tag im Jahr viele, vornehmlich jüngere Menschen eine neue Beziehung eingehen", konstatierte mein Digimonpartner. „Ist es vielleicht das, was dich so aufstört?"

„Ja", kam prompt meine Antwort.

Dann eine Pause.

„Nein. Vielleicht. Ach, ich weiß es nicht…"

_(Sag es.)_

Renamon sah mich mit sorgenvollem Blick an. Es tat gut zu wissen dass sie immer für mich da sein würde- aber zugleich machte es mich fast wahnsinnig, dass ich ihr nicht erklären konnte was denn in mir vorging, weil ich es selbst nicht genau wusste. Ich _wollte_ ihre Hilfe annehmen- die Zeiten in denen ich geglaubt hatte ich müsste allein gegen die ganze restliche Welt ankämpfen können waren lange vorbei, aber ich wusste nicht _wie_.

„Es könnte sein dass…" Ich stockte, nicht wissend wie ich den flüchtigen, kaum fassbaren Gedanken formulieren sollte, „…dass mich Takato und Juri… zusammen… dass mich das irgendwie verwirrt. Es ist… ungewohnt…"

‚Und nicht nur das', fügte mein Verstand hinzu.

_(Sag es)_, kommentierte die Stimme abermals.

Ich senkte meinen Blick, fühlte im nächsten Augenblick aber, wie sich eine weiche Pfote mitfühlend auf meine linke Schulter legte. Eine solche Geste war ungewöhnlich für Renamon, und ich sah sie fragend an. Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein sanftes, mildes Lächeln erschienen.

„Ungewohnt, ja", wiederholte sie. „Und es macht dich wütend- und auch traurig."

„Unsinn", schnarrte ich mit einer zornigen Geste. „Du-"

„…hast recht?" schlug Renamon nach wie vor lächelnd vor. „Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Ich fühle es, Ruki."

Sie setzte sich nun endgültig direkt an meine Seite, und ohne dass ich etwas dagegen hätte tun können lehnte ich mich an ihre Schulter. Das half und tat gut, aber nur ein bisschen, denn plötzlich rollte eine einzelne Träne meine rechte Wange hinab. Ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht wieso (oder redete mir das zumindest ein), aber ich bekam ganz allmählich eine etwas bessere Vorstellung davon.

_(Sag es.)_

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete ich mit erschreckend belegter Stimme, was ja auch durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich _wusste_ nichts. Aber ich _fühlte_. Vielleicht mehr als jemals zuvor.

Ich sah Takato vor meinem inneren Auge. Seine Haare, die prinzipiell so aussahen als hätten sie gerade einen Orkan überstanden. Seine fast schon rotbraunen Augen, die wach und voller Lebensfreude in die Welt blickten. Sein unverschämt breites Grinsen, mit dem er nahezu jede Situation entschärfen konnte- und im Kontrast dazu dieses nachdenkliche Lächeln, mit dem er manchmal jenen begegnete, die ihm wichtig waren.

Und dann war da natürlich noch diese lächerliche Fliegerbrille, die ihn nichtsdestotrotz aber erst zu dem Takato machte den ich kannte und…

_(Sag es.)_

„Ich… ich mag ihn, weißt du…"

Allmächtiger, ich klang wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen… Ich wollte mich dafür verfluchen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich wollte es wieder zurücknehmen, aber meine Zunge versagte mir den Dienst. Es war, als würden die Worte erst dadurch, dass man sie aussprach, zur Tatsache werden.

Die Stimme in meinem Kopf schwieg dazu. Ich hatte es gesagt.

* * *

Ich wollte wütend sein. Wütend auf mich selbst, auf Renamon, auf Takato und Juri, auf den Rest der Welt. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Lediglich eine schwer zu definierende Traurigkeit hatte sich meiner bemächtigt, und ich saß einfach da, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet. 

„Du möchtest ihn zum Partner", erklärte Renamon trocken.

Ich wandte mich ihr zu und versuchte die Stirn zu runzeln ohne dabei weitere Tränen zu riskieren, scheiterte aber kläglich. Andererseits war Renamon diese Ausdrucksweise vermutlich gewohnt, und schließlich wusste ich ja, was sie meinte.

Das Schlimme war nur, dass sie- trotz der seltsamen Wortwahl- vermutlich recht hatte…

„Es tut ohnehin nichts zur Sache", murmelte ich.

_(Es tut sogar eine ganze Menge zur Sache)_, schrie die Stimme in meinem Kopf mich regelrecht an, aber diesmal ignorierte ich sie.

„Er wird mit Juri bestimmt glücklich sein, und ich freue mich für die beiden."

Eine offenkundige Lüge. Ich _sollte_ mich für die beiden freuen, aber ich tat es nicht; konnte es nicht. Es war unfair und egozentrisch, aber es ging einfach nicht.

„Du solltest keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", erwiderte Renamon. „Jeder ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied." Sie kam wieder auf die Füße.

„Hab Vertrauen. Das Schicksal ist längst nicht immer so grausam wie es manchmal erscheinen mag. Sonst hätten wir beide uns wohl kaum getroffen."

Einen Herzschlag später war sie verschwunden- um ihre Worte besser wirken zu lassen, wie ich heute glaube. Und tatsächlich schien sie damit auch Erfolg gehabt zu haben, denn als ich mich wenig später zum Schlafen hinlegte hörten diese Worte noch lange nicht auf in meinem Kopf ihre Kreise zu ziehen.

_(Hab Vertrauen)_, resümierte die Stimme in meinem Kopf- oder kam sie vielleicht doch eher aus meinem Herzen?

_(Hab Vertrauen. Und sag es…)_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, gegen acht Uhr, dämmerte ich bereits nur mehr im Halbschlaf vor mich hin, weshalb ich bereits beim ersten sachten Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür aufwachte. Gähnend streckte ich mich und wandte den Kopf noch etwas schlaftrunken zur Tür, die genau in diesem Moment langsam aufschwang. 

Takato lugte erst vorsichtig durch den Türspalt, steckte dann letztendlich den ganzen Kopf hindurch und sah mich an.

Dann blieb sein Blick an meinem Schlafanzug hängen, vermutete ich, und besagter Kopf erinnerte plötzlich stark an eine rote Ampel.

„Entschuldige, tut mir leid", stammelte er und senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Ich wusste nicht dass du noch… ich meine wenn ich gewusst hätte… also ich…"

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen; ich musste einfach lachen als ich ihn so sah. Er war einfach zu niedlich wenn er…

Mein Lachen erstarb abrupt.

‚Denk nicht an so etwas' ermahnte ich mich in Gedanken. ‚Selbstschutz. Frag ihn was er will, dann wirf ihn raus.'

Diesmal hörte ich keine andere Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich _spürte_ sie regelrecht.

_(Sag es.)_

Hatte ich das nicht getan? Und war es nicht völlig umsonst gewesen?

Ich versuchte die Stimme auszublenden, aber ich wusste gleichzeitig nur zu gut was sie eigentlich meinte.

Ich sollte es _ihm_ sagen.

Takato lächelte nervös. Ganz offenbar hatte ich zwar seinen Schwall an Entschuldigungsversuchen beendet, nicht aber seine Unsicherheit.

„Komm schon rein", forderte ich ihn auf. „Ich beiße nicht. Jedenfalls nicht immer."

Es war seltsam: Plötzlich konnte ich mir hundertmal Takato und Juri zusammen auf einer Bank vorstellen, es störte mich nicht annähernd so sehr wie noch am gestrigen Tag. Fast als würde Takatos schiere Anwesenheit meine Lebensgeister wieder aufpäppeln.

Takato tat wie ihm geheißen, und verlagerte sein Gewicht unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere als er vor mir stand.

„Also?" fragte ich.

Er grinste wieder sein patentiertes Takato-Grinsen, aber diesmal wirkte es nicht einmal annähernd überzeugend. Es sah fast so aus als hätte er vor irgendetwas Angst. Wovor, das sollte ich bald erfahren.

Mit zitternden Fingern fischte er plötzlich ein sorgsam zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus seiner rechten Hosentasche und hielt es mir entgegen.

Ich sah ihn rechtschaffen verblüfft an, streckte dann aber doch meine Hand aus und nahm das seltsame Geschenk an mich. Neugierig geworden entfaltete ich das Blatt, registrierte dabei aus den Augenwinkeln dass Takatos Gesicht einen noch intensiveren Rotton annahm und sein Blick Richtung Fußboden wanderte, und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Ruki,_

_ich komme mir, ehrlich gesagt, dumm vor dir einen Zettel zuzustecken wie ein Schuljunge- aber ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals den Mut aufbringen könnte dir persönlich zu sagen wie wichtig du mir bist._

_Ich schreibe nicht auf eine Karte, weil ich weiß dass du dir nichts aus Karten machst, und obwohl ich es dir schon gestern sagen wollte tue ich es dennoch erst heute, weil ich auch weiß dass du nicht viel vom Valentinstag hältst. Aber wenn ich dir nicht spätestens jetzt sage, was in mir vorgeht, wann denn dann?_

_Es ist ein Gefühl dass schon lange an mir nagt, mich quält und mir keine Ruhe lässt- vielleicht schon seit ich damals diesen ersten Traum von dir hatte. Ich schreibe bewusst „den ersten Traum" weil ich vor allem in letzter Zeit schon viel öfter von dir geträumt habe; wenn auch meistens tagsüber._

_Was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist, dass ich dich mag. Sehr sogar. Um genau zu sein, und wenn ich meinem Herz glauben kann (und normalerweise kann ich das) habe ich mich in dich verliebt, Ruki. Ich weiß nicht wann, oder wo, oder wieso genau- einfach weil du, nun ja, du bist. Immer wenn du bei mir bist fühlt sich alles irgendwie… richtig an, und immer wenn du weit weg bist habe ich das Gefühl dass ein Stück von mir fehlt._

_Ich weiß, es ist nicht fair dich so damit zu überrumpeln, und ich verlange auch gar dass du mir darauf eine Antwort gibst. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders als dich wissen zu lassen dass du, nicht nur in Bezug auf damals als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, das ‚Mädchen meiner Träume' bist._

_In Liebe,_

_Takato_

Langsam ließ ich den Brief auf meine Bettdecke sinken. Takato… hatte Gefühle für _mich_?

„Was… aber… gestern… Juri… Bank…"

Mein Gehirn war zu überwältigt um noch vollständige Sätze formulieren zu können, aber glücklicherweise begriff Takato was ich sagen wollte.

„Ja, das… Das war schon seltsam, oder? Aber, weißt du, Juri hat am Valentinstag einen Narren gefressen. Sie ist sehr traditionsverwurzelt was das angeht, glaube ich. Und da ich nun mal ihr bester Freund bin wollte sie mich treffen um mir eine Karte zu schenken… Aber sie und ich, wir wissen beide dass es nichts zu bedeuten hat, also nicht so etwas…"

Er verhaspelte sich und verstummte dann endgültig, möglicherweise vor Scham. Wenigstens wandte er diesmal den Blick nicht ab als ich hoch und in seine feucht schimmernden Augen sah.

Es war nicht schwer darin zu lesen, zumindest nicht was das anging. Er meinte es vollkommen ernst- und ich hatte auch keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln. Er war der ehrlichste Mensch den ich kannte- und so ganz nebenbei der großartigste.

Wie ich mich in diesem Moment fühlte? Kein Autor der Welt hat es je geschafft zu beschreiben wie es war wenn man verliebt war, wie sollte ich es dann können?

Kein schwebendes Gefühl, keine Erleuchtung, keine Offenbarung.

Ich war einfach… glücklich.

„Ich sollte besser gehen, vermute ich", ertönte Takatos Stimme nun wieder. Sie klang belegt, als würde er versuchen gegen aufsteigende Tränen anzukämpfen.

Das genügte.

„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen… baka…"

Ich versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, und hoffte dass es nach so langer Zeit nicht allzu eingerostet aussah. Er war sichtlich verwirrt als ich ihn am Arm fasste und zu mir hinunter zog, sodass wir uns nun auf dem Futon gegenübersaßen.

„Takato... Das ist die schönste _Nicht_-Valentinstagskarte die ich je bekommen habe. Ohne Zweifel."

Er lachte schüchtern, was die Situation ein wenig entspannte. Einem plötzlichen Gefühl folgend beugte ich mich nach vorne, um meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen zu lassen, und völlig automatisch schlossen sich meine Arme um ihn. Ich lächelte als er die Umarmung erwiderte und mich an sich drückte, als wollte er mich nie wieder loslassen. Früher hätte ich mich in so einer Position wahrscheinlich eingeschränkt und beengt gefühlt. Aber jetzt (und vor allem: mit _ihm_) fühlte ich mich freier als jemals zuvor.

Die Stimme in meinem Kopf schwieg weiterhin. Sie war nun nicht mehr nötig.

„Weißt du, Takato", murmelte ich, „ich mag dich auch…"

Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus, und ich fühlte mich unbeschreiblich geborgen. Dann, plötzlich, kam mir die Idee auf seinen Brief zurückzukommen.

„Hey, Takato", fragte ich, „willst du mein _Nicht_-Valentinstagsschatz sein?"

Er lachte erneut.

„Nichts lieber als das", antwortete er schließlich.

Wir lösten uns langsam wieder voneinander- auch wenn es mir gar nicht leicht fiel- und sahen einander an.

„Ich liebe dich, Ruki-chan", wisperte Takato.

Ich verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen.

„Jetzt wirst du kitschig", brummte ich, aber noch mitten im Satz fasste ich seine Hände und hielt sie fest in den meinen bevor ich fortfuhr.

„Aber ich schätze im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt. Ich liebe dich auch, du Dummkopf… Ich liebe dich, Takato…"

_Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori.  
(„Alles besiegt die Liebe; mögen auch wir uns der Liebe ergeben." – Vergil)_

**OWARI **


End file.
